Things We Lost In the Fire
by LadyCelestial28
Summary: Lucy made a mistake and she can't bring herself to face Natsu, or can she? Short little song-fic I wrote in the middle of the night.


**I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or the song for go along. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Bastille**

* * *

 _THINGS WE LOST TO THE FLAMES, THINGS WE'LL NEVER SEE AGAIN, ALL THAT WE HAVE AMASSED SHATTERED INTO ASH._

* * *

"Did you kiss him?" Natsu asked.

No response.

"I said did you kiss him?" he probed again

"Yes, I did." Lucy hung her head in shame. She wasn't going to lie. She had kissed Gray Fullbuster.

"Was that all you did? Did you guys have sex, did he grope you, or touch you anywhere?" Natsu questioned further.

"…No, we didn't have sex and nothing else happened. I'm so sorry baby! I'm so fucking sorry!" she sobbed.

"I don't want to hear it,"

SLAM

Pissed, Natsu threw the door closed and stomped home. Throwing the door open, he broke plaster in the wall

"I'm sorry man. I know you really loved her." The exceed comforted the pink haired mage but it didn't help much. Natsu headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be in the shower. Don't bother me."

* * *

 _I WAS THE MATCH YOU WERE THE ROCK MAYBE WE STARTED THIS FIRE. WE SAT APART AND WATCHED ALL WE BURNED ON THE PYRE_

* * *

Lucy started taking jobs to keep herself busy. She spent days away from the guild, hoping to avoid…..him. When she was there, Mira made her eat large meals, and understandably so. Ever since they had split, Lucy hadn't eaten much, a sandwich here and a bowl of soup there. She dammed near lost 30 pounds.

"I'm worried about you Lu," Levy said as Lucy ate a bowl of chow mein. "I mean, I get that you're upset but you don't need to kill yourself off because it. Your clothes hardly fit anymore and you're so pale that we can see veins now. The whole guild's worried"

"Not everyone."

Gajeel intervened " I hate to break up this lovefest but flamehead is coming. If you don't want to deal with him, I'd leave Bunny Girl,"

Lucy pushed away her bowl and quietly got up and left. She hadn't packed up the courage to face him yet, and she might not ever.

* * *

 _DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN? THE FUTURE IS IN OUR HANDS AND WE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN_

* * *

"Can we talk?" Standing at his doorstep in the middle of the night seemed like the best time, if ever.

"Why? You're the one who-"

"I know that I fucked up, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. And it doesn't stop you from loving me either. All I ask is another chance. One more to prove that I can be completely yours. I'm so sorry that I did that to you and that I broke your heart. I know there's no excuse. Please take me back." By this time Lucy was on her knees, tears welling in her eyes, and voice cracking.

Natsu knew he shouldn't take her back, but this her. This is Lucy, his guildmate, his teammate, his Everything. Bending down, he wrapped his arms arounfilid her thin, shaking frame.

"These past few weeks have been pure hell without you Luce. I hate not being next to you, hearing your heartbeat, feeling your soft skin, and smelling you. But you have to understand it's never going to be quite the same. There's going to be a lot of trust issues now." Natsu explained

"I understand. And I'm willing to go through that if it means I can be with you." Lucy looked up eyes shining with tears, smiling weakly.

She stood and brushed the dirt off.

"I suppose I should get home and let you sleep. Good night, Natsu,"

Lucy started walking away only to get picked up by her dragon-slayer.

"I'm letting you walk home alone this late at night. Who knows what kind of creeps are out and about at this time."

She snuggled into his embrace an promptly fell asleep.

Natsu walked quietly up the stairs and unlocked Lucy's door.

' _Thank goodness Mira made another spare for me,'_ Natsu thought

He carefully laid her down in bed and crawled into bed with her.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia" he whispered.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. This is my first Fairy Tail fic! R&R criticism is welcome as long as its polite!


End file.
